


ILY BECKETT

by lizeeeee



Category: Castle
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART (ON CRACK)!</p><p>Silly cartoonized thing in which Castle would like to lick Beckett's face, no other explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ILY BECKETT

“ILY BECKETT AND CAN I LICK YOUR FACE. PLEASE.”

“NO CASTLE I’M SHOWING OFF MY NEW BADGE, COOL IT DUDE.”

more fanart on my artblog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/


End file.
